Prisma
Prisma is the Pixie of Heart and Soul (Pixie of Spirit in the Nickelodeon and 4kids dubs), and is frequently saying something insightful and wistful. She has a little sister named Astra. Overview Prisma is Ivy's bonded pixie (along with her littler sister Astra) and Princess of a minority pixie Kingdom on Fantasy, and because of such, can't be with her bonded fairy or little sister as much as she'd like to. Prisma helps Ivy by trying to put a positive spin on negative happenings, (something Ivy has trouble to from time to time) and holds her back out of caution when something is much too risky. Prisma often gives Ivy advice when she has a tough decision to make, can't make up her mind, or is having problems she can't solve on her own. Sometimes she has to remind Ivy to take care of herself before others because "Her soul is strong, but damaged, and she helps her loved ones to bandage the wounds instead of exposing them to heal." Personality and Traits Prisma loves her little sister Astra dearly but doesn't like it when she decides to go her own way and not listen. And being a Pixie Princess doesn't help. Prisma can be a control freak over certain things and is very distraught by big changes. However, she always tries to be positive in a bad situation and keeps her temper as under control as she can. Even being controlling and sometimes overly positive, Prisma can be very sweet and helpful to those close to her like Ivy and Astra. She won't hesitate to help out Ivy's twin Sara either. She also loves giving insightful advice, even when no one asks for it, and is sometimes called a know-it-all for it. But her heart is always in the right place when giving advice and her advice is hardly ever far off base. However, it isn't abnormal for Prisma's advice to be very cryptic and hard to figure out what she really means when using metaphors. Appearance Prisma has champagne-blonde hair that reaches her hips and powder-blue colored eyes. She has fair skin and her lips are lavendar in color. She wears a white-wash jean pantssuit over a sapphire-blue tube top, held up by a pink belt. Trying to transform herself into a "free-spirit", Prisma is almost always seen barefoot. Her wings are teal swirl and squiggle-shaped with hot pink heart decals. Pop Pixie Coming Soon. Series Coming Soon. Powers and Abilities Coming Soon. Trivia *She and her sister Astra don't appear very similar, even though they are blood silblings *Prisma's wings are said to be mimickry of what some believe a soul looks like, however this is not confirmed *Despite being a Princess, Prisma doesn't dress very fancy and acts much like a normal pixie *Astra occassionally says Prisma is uptight **This could be why Prisma feels she needs to loosen up and be more of a "Free Spirit" *Prisma bears a slight resemblance to her bonded fairy, Ivy Category:Pixies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Ivy